This is love
by FuujiAnima
Summary: oneshot .hack/gu my first fanfic yaoi haseoxtriedge dng unsur lemon. Ceritanya setelah Ovan berhasil dikalahkan Haseo. Haseo kemudian mencari Tri Edge untuk minta maaf karena sudah salah paham mengenai kematian Shino


Berlatar belakang saat Ovan berhasil dikalahkan oleh Haseo.

"Haseo dengar deh ada desas-desus kalau Tri edge masih hidup" Kata Sakubo sambil berlari mendekati Haseo.

"Tri... Tri edge masih hidup?" Haseo kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya ada yang bilang kalau beberapa orang sudah melihatnya."Sakubo berkata sambil kecapaian.

'Tri... Tri masih hidup. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya untuk meminta maaf' Pikir Haseo 'Ah coba kutanya Yata siapa tau dia bisa melacak jejak Tri'

"Yata aku mohon lacak di mana Tri Edge berada. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya.. Awas kalo ga dikasih tau!!" email dikirim.

"Tri... Sudah sejak lama aku kepikiran kamu terus.. Selama ini aku tidak percaya kalau kamu pembunuh berdarah dingin tapi sekarang sudah terbukti setelah Ovan sudah mengakui semuanya." Pikir Haseo sambil tiduran.

Saat mata Haseo mulai tertutup tiba-tiba ada email masuk. "Wah dari Yata" 'Huh gara-gara kamu aku jadi menunda pekerjaanku yang lain, Nih letak Tri Edge berada. Susah sekali melacaknya tau..'

"Tri.. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak marah aku menemuinya lagi setelah aku sudah salah paham tentangnya"

Suatu tempat di "The World"

Haseo sedang mencari keberadaan Tri Edge di tempat yang telah diberitahu oleh Yata. Tiba-tiba mata Haseo melihat sesosok tubuh dibalik pohon. Sosok yang begitu ingin ditemuinya, dia begitu indah, kecil cocok sekali untuk dipeluk, dia sedang duduk manis sambil melamun. Haseo pun memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar.

"Tri..." Kata Haseo.

Tri Edge yang menoleh karena dipanggil langsung membuang muka setelah melihat Haseo yang muncul dihadapannya bukan Balmung maupun Bear.

"Tri... Aku ingin minta maaf karena dulu aku begitu ingin membunuhmu tanpa menyelidiknya dulu..." Ucap Haseo dengan bersalah sambil duduk menundukkan kepalanya.

Haseo tidak melihat kalau Tri Edge sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Haseo" Kata Tri Edge.

"Tri... Tadi kamu yang memanggilku?" Haseo merasa senang karena ini pertama kalinya Tri membuka mulutnya.

"..." Tri Edge hanya diam sambil menjentikan jarinya ke kepala Haseo yang menyebabkan Haseo kesakitan. "Aduh Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bodoh" Kata Tri Edge sambil pergi menjauh terlihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

'Tri terlihat manis sekali... Eh kenapa mukaku jadi merah begini dan dadaku berdebar-debar. Jangan-jangan aku ini suka sama Tri' Pikir Haseo sambil berlari mendekati Tri Edge.

Tri Edge tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya, Tri Edge berusaha melepaskan diri tapi gagal karena sekarang Haseo sudah jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

"Lepas" Perintah Tri Edge.

"... Tri.. coba kau panggil namaku sekali lagi" Kata Haseo.

"..."

"Tri.. Kumohon" Haseo mempererat pelukannya.

"..Haseo.." Kata Tri Edge sambil kebingungan dengan kelakukan Haseo.

Tiba-tiba badan Tri diputar menghadap Haseo lalu tanpa aba-aba Haseo mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Tri sampai topi Tri pun terjatuh.

"Hnnnh.."Desah Tri sambil berusaha melepaskan diri tapi semua usahanya percuma. Haseo menjilat bibir Tri supaya dia dapat merasakan gua mulut Tri. Tri yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya dibuat membuka mulutnya dengan tangan jail Haseo yang mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Tri Edge. Setelah Tri membuka mulutnya Haseo tidak membuang-buang kesempatan dan langsung menjelajahi mulut Tri.

Tri hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan ciuman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sudah kehabisan nafasnya baru Tri mulai bernafas lega ciuman tersebut telah berakhir.

"Haseo kenapa...?" Tri yang masih dipeluk Haseo kaget dengan yang dilakukan Haseo.

"Tri... Aku suka padamu. Sangat-sangat suka"

Tri Edge yang mendengar itu langsung merah padam.

"Gawat aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Haseo masih memeluk Tri Edge.

Tri bingung apa maksud Haseo. Haseo lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata kosong melompong langsung Haseo memperlihatkan senyum licik. Haseo langsung mendorong Tri sehingga Tri berada di bawah Haseo.

Lalu Haseo mulai mencium Tri lagi.

"hnn..." Tri mulai mendesah lagi saat Haseo memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tri sambil mulai membuka baju Tri.

Tri yang sadar dengan apa yang akan Haseo lakukan padanya langsung mencoba mendorong tubuh Haseo tapi Haseo tetap tak bergeming malah Haseo memperdekat jarak masing-masing tubuh mereka. Begitu puas menjelajahi mulut Tri, Haseo mulai mencium leher Tri yang sudah bebas dari baju-baju pengganggu. "Hen..ti..kan.. " desah Tri. Haseo tidak mempedulikan dia terus lanjut ke arena berikutnya. Sambil menjilat-jilat nipple Tri yang terlihat menggiurkan tangan Haseo yang satunya mulai masuk ke dalam celana Tri dan langsung meremas-remas tempat sensitif Tri yang membuat Tri kaget dan langsung menegang. "Akh" Haseo menganggap desah-desahan Tri terdengar sangat indah. "Tri... Aku akan mulai memasukkan jariku" kata Haseo sambil jarinya perlahan menembus lubang Tri. Tri yang kaget langsung menegang, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Haseo tapi Haseo mencengkeram kedua tangan Tri dengan sangat kuat sehingga Tri hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Haseo mulai memasukkan jari keduannya sambil memperbesar lubang Tri. Tri mulai kecapaian setelah meronta-ronta, yang langsung membuat Haseo tambah semangat. Haseo pun menambahkan satu jarinnya lagi yang membuat Tri mendesah lagi. Begitu Tri mulai pasrah, Haseo mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai memasukkan miliknya "Tri.. please relax". Haseo mulai memasukkan dengan pelan-pelan "ukh...hentikan..sakit" desah Tri kesakitan. "Tri...." Haseo tahu ini akan sakit tapi Haseo sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka ia pun tetap memasukkan miliknya sampai batas maksimal. "Akh...Haseo.."

"Tri.. Aku mencintaimu" kata Haseo sambil mencium Tri lagi.

Saat Haseo mencium Tri tiba-tiba Tri mencium balik Haseo sambil tersenyum manis (pikiran Haseo), Haseo langsung memeluk Tri "Tri..cinta aku sangat mencintaimu" Haseo memeluk Tri dengan sangat erat "Haseo... Aku juga sama" Tri berkata di dekat telinga Haseo. Begitu mendengar Tri juga mencintai Haseo, Haseo langsung berkata "Tri mari kita lakukan lagi!" yang tentunya langsung dipukul sama Tri.

"Eh?? Kenapa??" tanya Haseo sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit kena pukul Tri.

"...Nanti takut ada yang liat" jawab Tri Edge memerah mukanya.

"Tenang saja saat ini yang berada di dungeon ini hanya kita berdua, Tri" Haseo mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke Tri.

Tri membiarkan bibir Haseo untuk perlahan-lahan menyentuhnya dan mereka pun mulai berciuman lagi.

Di tempat khusus GM

"Duh kalian berdua.. Aku sebagai GM kan bisa liat yang kalian lakukan" dengus Yata yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan Haseo dan Tri.

"Wah-wah sepertinya aku mulai harus mendirikan yaoi fansclub ya..." sahut Pai semangat.

Yata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
